


The Untraveled Road

by RedAlgaeBloom



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bonding Story, Drugged Sex, Forced Heat, Forced Sex, Inuyasha traveling with a little kid, M/M, Trans man sesshomaru, Unknown Child, Warning: Story starts with InuKag, finding Sesshomaru, kid shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAlgaeBloom/pseuds/RedAlgaeBloom
Summary: A small child shows up in Kaede's village looking for their father who they insist is one Inuyasha.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Inuyasha & Original Child Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	The Untraveled Road

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one-shot but is started getting a bit too long for that so now it is divided into three shorter chapters. This story mainly focuses on Inuyasha and the Child but it does involve hints of Inusess.

####  Chapter 1: The Child

There was a soft rustling in the bushes beside Kagome that startled her from her mushroom collecting. She dropped the basket and drew her bow, notching an arrow but not pulling it taught just yet. The noise was soft and small, hinting that the thing approaching was tiny, likely a small boar or fox. Still she kept a careful eye, tracking the noise, before finally a small head popped out from between the bushes. Specifically a white dog head. She stared as next hands, human hands, appeared, trying to push leaves from the dog-face before it finally noticed her.

The small thing cried out with a dog like ‘yelp’, falling back into the bushes and trying to scramble away, the dog paws that made up the creature's feet digging into the dirt and brush below it. “Sorry! I’m sorry!” A high-pitched almost yelping voice reached her ears, close to a small dog's bark, or perhaps a child’s voice if pitched slightly higher... “Please don’t kill me I’ll g-go!” The child started to scamper but Kagome put her bow away, knowing now that the child was not a threat, and quickly kneeled.

“It’s alright, I’m sorry I frightened you.” She called out, holding her hand out to the small dog-faced child who she could only just make out in the bush. “I won’t hurt you I promise. Are you lost?” She asked soothingly. Trying not to frighten them further.

She watched as the child’s nose twitched slightly a few times, sniffing at her from a distance. She didn’t move from where she was, not wanting to frighten the little thing and her patience was rewarded as the child finally crawled forward from the brush to sniff closer at her hand before seeming to determine she wasn’t a threat and moving out fully. Kagome didn’t stand though, Keeping them both level as the child stood and she finally got a good look at them. She could see now that they were a little girl dressed in a simple kimono, though by the look of the fabric and patterns it was far from an inexpensive traveling one. It reached just to the child’s ankles where she could see those dog-paws again, white and fluffy with fur and she could imagine, based on how the kimono sat, that the child was dog from her waist down. The most startling thing about her though was the dog face that stuck out from a sheet of pure-white hair upon her head, her golden eyes gazing out at Kagome from over a long white snout as they both took each other in. She could see no sign of dog ears, and if the child had human ears they were hidden behind the child’s hip length hair. She could tell, in an instant, that this child was Hanyou.

“Um. Um!” The child started and Kagome watched as they pulled nervously on the obi around their waste “Hello! My name is Kagennotsuki and I am looking for my dad!” She said very loudly, almost a bark, which managed to startle Kagome enough for her to lose her footing in her crouch and she only just managed to catch herself before falling over.

“Your dad?” She asked, looking the child up and down again, a startling thought filling her mind. The child was very similar to Shippo, maybe a little taller, but likely they were close in age. Could that mean- 

Her thoughts were cut off as the child pulled a wrinkled and slightly torn paper from her obi and held it too close to Kagome’s face, forcing her to shift back slightly to look at it. She was met with a childish black-and-white painting of a tree with a stick-figure standing in it. Up at the top squiggles were drawn, likely meaning to be leaves. If it wasn’t for the triangles on the stick figures head she likely wouldn’t know who she was looking at at all.

“Have you seen him?” The young girl asked, sounding hopeful.

“You’re...father?” She asked slowly, looking from the girl to the picture and back to the girl. Inuyasha. The child was talking about Inuyasha.

“Mhm. Grandma said he isn’t very smart,” she child explained as Kagome tried to get through her shock, wondering if there was some kind of mistake, “and he got trapped in a tree so I’m here to help him! I am very good at flying now so I can help get him down!”

“I...see.” She said, watching as the girl pulled her drawing away and stuffed it back into her obi. A dog-hanyou. She was a dog hanyou. Besides her coloration it was hard to truly see her resemblance to Inuyasha but she realized she had only seen one dog-Demon and one dog-hanyou in her time here and both had white hair with golden eyes. She had just assumed that all inuyoukai would look the same. But if this child was truly Inuyasha’s….

“I believe you better come with me.” She said, trying to keep his voice friendly and soft even though her own emotions were swirling “I know exactly where your father is.”

———

It took a little bit of coaxing and a lot of reassurance before the little hanyou was willing to trust her enough to follow her into the village. Even then the little one clung to her pants and hid away from the gazes of the rest of the villagers. She thought about taking the child to her own home but thought better of it and instead turned towards Sango’s instead. Perhaps the presence of some other children might make the little Hanyou less afraid.

“Sango? What do we do?” Kagome asked as they sat and watched as Sango’s children bombarded the newest child with every question they could imagine, excitedly asking to see her teeth which looked deathly sharp and asking to braid her hair. It turned out the child did have human ears, though it was strange to see them on the side of a dogs face. 

“You’re certain she’s Inuyasha’s?” Sango asked back, just as softly and quietly to not disturb the playing children. Her son, now three, was doing his best to ruin his sister’s braiding work, distracting the group from the adults. 

“No but she seems pretty certain about it and I can’t just turn her away if she really is his.”

“I suppose she kind of has his eyes.” Sango mumbled, looking at the child over again.

“I’m pretty sure those are just generic inuyoukai eyes.” Kagome confessed and Sango nodded beside her before calling out to her girls to take their brother outside to play so they could talk to Kagennotsuki alone.

“Little one? Where did you come from?” She asked once they were alone. The child seemed nervous again without the distraction of new friends but she held herself together with shocking ease for one so young. “You mentioned a grandmother, Where is she now?”

“Oh. Um...I...I came from the palace but no one is supposed to know I’m there,” she answered, looking down at her lap as she sat in front of the two woman “Grandma says because I’m a ‘disgraceful secret’ and so I have to be very very quiet and only go to certain places so no one sees me.” She looked up at them then, looking slightly worried and panicked which worried both Kagome and Sango. “you can’t tell grandma I’m here! She’ll be very very mad.”

“We won’t tell anyone, we promise.” Kagome reassured her before glancing at Sango who seemed deep in thought.

“What about your mom, little one? Where is she?” She eventually asked.

“Um…” the little girl bit her tongue, thinking hard. “Grandma says mom is dead. She-she died when I was very little I think.”

“Right...well...um...your dad is...is already free from the tree” Kagome said gently though the news obviously upset the kid as her eyes got wide and her expression drooped in a way that Kagome could read even on the dog-face. “but he still lives around here!” She was quick to add before the child potentially started  _ crying. _

“He is working right now,” Sango cut in, her voice far more soothing from experience with her own kids “but he will be back in a few days. Why don’t you stay with us alright? I promise you’ll be able to meet him soon.”

—————

“If the kids grandma is human she must be very old by now.” Sango mumbled lightly late that night after they had put all the children to bed. She poked at the fire as Kagome looked deep into it in thought. Kagome had to agree with Sango’s observation. The child, if Inuyasha was indeed the father, had to be nearing sixty by now: close to Shippo’s age when they met him. That would mean the grandmother had to be significantly older and while it wasn’t completely uncommon for people to reach ninety in her time, it was hard to imagine that this child’s grandma was really so old.

“You think the grandma might be a demon?” Kagome asked softly in response, “the kid is obviously a hanyou, though I suppose it’s hard to tell just how much human blood they have.” She muttered mostly to herself.

“I suppose we won’t know until Inuyasha comes back.” Sango affirmed, resting back slightly, both their minds were racing and she doubted either of them would be getting to sleep any time soon.

—————-

Inuyasha returned home with Miroku two days later and was met on the road by Sango who looked oddly nervous as they approached. Miroku was the one to get to her first, jogging to meet up with her as Inuyasha stayed back, figuring whatever was going on was their business. He turned his ears away trying not to be rude and over hear, mostly because he knew that getting involved could end with his ass kicked but then…

Then Miroku was turning and looking at  _ him _ with that same look of concern and he knew something big was up. 

“What?” he asked, looking between them, a little worried about getting closer now. He sniffed the air, nothing smelt like trouble. “What’s going on?”

“It’s...someone arrived a few days ago to see you.” Sango finally said, shifting nervously, “She’s with Kagome now.”

Inuyasha blinked at that, he wasn’t the kind of person who got visitors, at least not the nice kind, and he narrowed his eyes.

“They aren’t a danger.” Sango was quick to try and calm him, holding up her hands, “But you should probably head over. She’s been waiting a while.”

The way Sango said it made him nervous but he still nodded and turned to go, leaving Sango and Miroku to their gossip - apparently about him - and went to find out exactly what the hell was going on. 

His and Kagome’s hut was oddly noisy as he got close to it, the sound of talking occuring inside and a voice that he didn’t recognize rambling about...about the river? The voice was young and had an odd quality that made it almost sound like a yelp. 

Well, standing at the door wasn’t going to answer anything so he finally made his way inside and -

Froze. 

His eyes fell on the child first who had fallen completely silent herself, instead staring up at him with wide golden eyes over a long white muzzle. Her scent hit him second, over the smell of incense and priestess supplies that Kagome filled their house with, and he could feel his nose twitching. 

“Um...Kagome” he asked slowly, carefully, not taking his eyes off of the kid. The  _ Hanyou  _ kid. The  _ Inu-Hanyou  _ kid. “...what... is this?”

“I was hoping you could tell me.” Came Kagome’s answer and there was an edge to it that he hadn’t heard in a long time, an edge that he had only heard when Kikyo had still been in their lives, an edge that told him she was just holding back from saying ‘sit’. He swallowed. “Apparently this kid seems to think you’re their dad.”

He wasn’t exactly sure what he had expected. But it hadn’t been that. “Oh.” was all he could say because, well, what else  _ was _ there to say?

———

Kagome was angry, very very angry.

“What do you want me to say Kagome?” Inuyasha pleaded, arms out to his side as he tried to get Kagome to look at him. This was the first chance he was getting to talk to her after he initially entered the house as, after Kagome’s ‘introduction’ the little hanyou had seemed to have gotten unfrozen from her shock and ran to him, throwing her arms around his legs, and started  _ talking _ .

And dear heavens could that child  _ talk. _ He wasn’t even sure he had picked up half of what she had been trying to say. There had been a name in there and something about a tree and a rescue and then a very very long description of every damn thing the kid had seen in her short stay in the village. Inuyasha had been too shocked to even  _ stop _ her and the more Inuyasha failed to say anything the more upset Kagome seemed to get before she had finally stormed out. 

And still the kid went on, seeming not to have even noticed what had happened until Inuyasha managed to pull out of  _ his _ shock and lightly push the kid away with a firm “stay here.” and chase after Kagome. 

“I want you to say she’s not yours!” Came Kagome’s answer, stomping her foot like she was still a damn fifteen year old and not twenty-two. “Or at least explain how  _ this _ has somehow never come up in the  _ seven years of our relationship inuyasha! _ Who was she!? Who was the woman you had a  _ child _ with!?”

“I didn’t-“ he started but cut himself off, biting into his lip harshly. He knew Kagome deserved an explanation, but damn it! This wasn’t exactly  _ his _ story to tell and if the kid was going around calling him her dad then...there had to be a reason for that right? 

“Look, Kagome, I really don’t want a fight right now. I’m kind of just as shocked as you are over this okay?” He said which he hoped she would take as a peace offering because, well… “Look. I need to go check on something alright? I’ll take the kid with me and she’ll be out of your hair and I  _ promise _ I’ll give you a full explanation when I get back but I really...need to figure things out myself first.”

He watched as Kagome struggled with herself, her anger obviously rising then falling then rising again before she let out a clipped “fine.  _ Fine.  _ But if you are thinking of running off to meet with  _ another  _ old fling-“

“For fucks sake Kagome! I thought we were  _ passed this _ -“

“Then forget it!” Kagome went on, ignoring Inuyasha’s attempts to cut in. “The kid already said her moms dead!” 

Inuyasha wasn’t sure what his face did upon hearing that, but it must have been bad because Kagome’s face fell as the gravity of the words she had just said hit her.

“I’m-I’m sorry Inuyasha that was cruel.” She said softly, reaching out for him but he took a step back.

“It’s fine.” He lied, voice tense as he took another step back. He knew this was a sore spot in their relationship but he had thought they had moved past it. Seemed he was wrong. “I’m just going to grab the kid and go. I’ll...see you when I get back.” He mumbled as he turned. He didn’t have time to think about the implications of Kagome’s words. Of what it meant for the trust he had thought they had built. Instead he focused on the bigger problem at hand: the child.

Still, as he went back into their hut he couldn’t help feeling a little like a kicked dog. He supposed he should just be thankful he hadn’t been ‘sat’.

“Okay brat. You and me are going on a bit of a trip.” He said, forcing energy into his voice that wasn’t there in his mind, only to find the room seemingly empty. “Brat? Kid?” He asked, looking around, and when that failed to get results he started to sniff around. The kid had been here for at least a few days so her scent was pretty heavy in the air but he was able to track her easily enough to a pile of blankets they used for sleeping. He carefully moved over to it and lifted a few sheets back until he was met with sheepish eyes looking up at him.

“What the hell are you doing kid?” He asked, looking down at her in confusion. Why the hell was she hiding?

“I’m sorry.” Came her soft reply, so quiet that Inuyasha was pretty sure human ears wouldn’t even be able to hear it. “I made Ms. Kagome mad at you.”

“What?” He asked, blinking in surprise before remembering that the kid was an inu-hanyou and even though he couldn’t see her ears that didn’t mean her hearing wasn’t advanced. She had probably heard his whole fight with Kagome. They...weren’t exactly quiet or far away.

“Ah hell kid,” he mumbled, “that wasn’t-well I mean it  _ was _ about you but that fights pretty damn old. It wasn’t  _ just _ about you.” He tried to comfort, suddenly thankful that he had ten years of experience at this with Sango’s kids. “Come on, get out of there. We’ve got to pack alright? We’re going on a trip.” He told her again, taking the two blankets the kid had been hiding under and rolling them up to take along. He didn’t need them but the kid might.

The rest of the time packing was mostly filled by silence as they worked, Inuyasha instructing the little girl to hold open a sac while he filled it with basic essentials: food, water canisters, the blankets, some medicine just in case - though he doubted they would need it- , and a few toys that were laying around from Sango’s kids as an afterthought.

“Ready to go kid?” He asked as he took the bag from her and tied it up securely and threw it over one shoulder. He waited for her to nod before reaching down with his free hand and picking her up and securing her to his other side. Typically he would just let her walk alone but he really didn’t want to make a scene of leaving and speed was going to be necessary for that. 

“Alright.” He breathed deeply and let it out in a sigh, his mind still racing from everything he was about to do. “Let’s go.”

He exited his hut like a shot, not bothering to stop and check in with Miroku and Sango as he did so. He was sure that Kagome would fill them in soon enough and he knew, when she did, that he would be better off as far away as he could get.


End file.
